


Warm in Winter

by Hearrtonmysleeve



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hearrtonmysleeve/pseuds/Hearrtonmysleeve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few months after the ending of the movie. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I loved this movie so much. I know everyone has done their own take on the ending and I had to add mine. It’s set a few weeks after the end of the movie. I realize the time line is a little off as far as the weather is concerned but hey, I’m okay with it.

It is morning, and Carol can feel many things. She feels the soreness in one of her shoulders from the unpracticed muscles she used last night, as well as the solidity of the body next to her sharing warmth under her heavy covers. She can feel smooth skin against her own, uninterrupted by clothes. More than anything, she can feel Therese’s eyes roaming intently over her face. It makes her smile; for a while Carol thought she would never again be lucky enough to be this close to Therese Belivet.

Therese traces a finger down the bridge of Carol’s nose, causing the nose in question to wrinkle adorably. Carol opens her eyes then and can’t help but smile up into those hazel eyes. She takes Therese by her delicate wrist and kisses her hand. It is such a beautiful morning. It’s chilly outside but there is plenty of warmth right here, in bed, under the covers.

Typically Carol spends her Sundays cleaning. When she first moved into the apartment, it shocked her to realize just how much she did not miss her housekeeper. Florence was more of a pair of silent judgmental eyes than she was of any actual help anyway. She’s enjoyed the small feeling of accomplishment that comes from doing her own washing up, making her own meals, and cleaning up her own mess. It makes her feel capable. And soon enough the courts will see just how capable she is, and her daughter will be allowed extended stays.

But today Therese is here. If Carol is lucky, Therese is here to stay. And it is the first time she has spent the night. Today there are eggs and bacon with popovers and marmalade that she has made herself. There are photos to take, and records to listen to. Carol almost doesn’t know what to do with all of her happiness.

“Good Morning, Therese,” Carol’s warm voice greets.

Therese’s smile is sweet when she answers, “Good Morning, Carol.”

“What are you thinking?”

“Nothing really,” Therese replies with a languid stretch. It looks like Carol is not the only once feeling the effects of making love the previous night. She lies back down facing Carol on the pillow. “I had forgotten how you make me feel.”

Carol looks inquisitively at her bed mate, “How’s that, dearest?”

Therese smiles, “Whole.”

Carol couldn’t have said it better herself, “As am I, Therese,” she says, “Only with you.”

A flicker of pain crosses her face, when the thought of Rindy comes to Carol’s mind. Rindy is the only piece of Carol that is still left missing. Thankfully Therese sees it and she does not feel bitter or jealous, just a little hurt on Carol’s account.   
“Soon,” she says back, smoothing Carol’s wrinkled brow. 

Carol rolls out of bed to get ready for the day, looking over her shoulder at Therese’s prone form on the bed as she pulls on her robe. 

“You are welcome to the shower, Therese,” she says casually as if Therese’s eyes weren’t tracing over her curves, “I took the liberty of unpacking your things. They should all be there and ready for you.”

Therese just chuckles. “My, I could certainly get used to this.”

That sentiment makes Carol’s face light up in a dazzling smile. She knots her robe with finality before sashaying out the bedroom door. “Take your time. Breakfast will be ready soon,” Carol says from the kitchen. Already Therese hears the clang of pots and pans.

With another full body stretch, Therese too rolls out of bed and into the bathroom. She grabs her own robe off the straight-backed chair by the window to fight the chill in the room. It isn’t quite snowing outside but the threat of flurries later tonight hangs in the frigid air.

While in the shower, Therese hangs her towel and robe on the bathroom radiator to warm. She takes her time under the hot water, letting the steam simultaneously relax her muscles and wake her up. Even though her own soap sits in the small basin she bypasses it in favor of Carol’s, letting the lightly floral scent envelop her.

In the bathroom’s vanity mirror, she uses a hand to clear the fog before brushing her teeth and applying the face cream that sits on the sink. Therese’s own eyes catch her attention and the look in them is unfamiliar. Already one night with Carol has made her look at once visibly happier, yet somehow older. Granted, the weeks without Carol have decidedly aged her, and Therese no longer feels that sting of youth when something new marks or changes her. Her face is finally coming into its own, finally beginning to match her body, losing some of its roundness and adolescence. She likes it. It fits.

After dressing casually in her favorite plaid pyjamas, she rounds the corner to the kitchen where Carol is in a flurry of activity. She has wrapped an apron around her flowy robe, and looks as always, like a star right out of a picture show. While placing a jar of marmalade on the table Carol’s eye catches sight of Therese and she smiles.

“There you are, darling,” she says en route to her lover. “Did you have a nice shower? I’d hoped the radiator would keep you warm enough.”

“Oh yes,” Therese replies, her eyes growing a little as she takes in the large breakfast spread.

Laid out on the table is the marmalade, a basket of warm popovers (Carol must have prepared them in advance and warmed them? How did she find the time?) a fresh pot of steaming coffee on the stove with cream and sugar in small dishes, bacon still steaming warm, orange juice, a sliced tomato, and toast. Therese couldn’t have been in the shower too long. She can tell at once that Carol has spent a great deal of time in advance preparing for their meal. 

“Could you watch the eggs for me, Therese, while I use the restroom?” Carol asks with a kiss to the corner of Therese’s mouth. “I’ll just be a moment,” she says as she scurries away in the direction of the bathroom to freshen up.

The eggs in the pan slowly form, Therese flipping and scrambling them as they need it. She plates them, and takes the coffee off the burner to pour. Therese pours a cup of coffee for Carol and herself, adding cream to Carol’s while she takes her own cup black. The small counter radio is within reach so Therese reaches over to turn it on. As she pulls the chairs out in preparation to sit Carol breezes back into the kitchen in a cloud of toothpaste and perfume.

The meal is lovely and Billie Holiday croons on the radio. Therese cannot remember a time where she felt more cherished, or where she’s had as much fun simply sharing a meal with her sweetheart. It should frighten her how easily she could get used to sharing Sunday morning meals with Carol Aird.

After breakfast Therese engrosses herself in the newest issue of Popular Photography. She has an article she is working on that could be submitted for the paper, but can’t bring herself to work on it. The men in the office still ask her to fetch coffee and staple reports now and then, so she doubts they would even take her seriously. She’s considered submitting many things under a different name to see if anything comes of it.

As Therese has gotten deep into the photos Carol sweeps into the room fully dressed, looking and smelling like a million bucks. It’s almost shocking how Carol can turn on that casual rich charm in an instant. She holds her hand out to Therese, but it isn’t empty. She’s making an offer. It’s a roll of film.

“Fancy a stroll in the park?” There’s a twinkle in Carol’s eye.

Therese smiles up at her, grabbing the roll of film, “Is this a bribe?”

“Never,” Carol says sarcastically.

Carol loves the park when it is cold. Therese prefers springtime, but she is always warm enough in the scarf and glove set Carol gave her for Christmas. It is a plus that most people have stayed indoors today. Carol and Therese can walk as close as they please without too many passersby giving them looks. They can also huddle together for warmth.

The crunchy brown leaves are the sound track to their stroll. The trees are barren and it is very cold but there is enough warmth and light between them to negate the chill. Carol lights up a cigarette as they walk and Therese occasionally takes a pull from it. 

The pair comes to a bench in front of a frozen fountain. Carol sits down and pats the space next to her, daring to place her arm around Therese’s shoulders. They won’t sit long. Even the sturdy wool and fur of their coats won’t keep them safe for long from the cold park bench in the dead of winter.

Carol takes in the pretty, serene features of her love beside her. She looks so vibrant against the cool grey of the winter day. Even here in the frozen park she can’t keep still, snapping photos every few minutes that are sure to be as stunning as they always are. Carol reaches out for a strand of Therese’s hair that has blown out from under her cap in the wind. It catches her attention.

Therese smiles before looking down at her lap, “You must stop looking at me that way if you don’t want me to kiss you.”

Carol’s eyes crinkle at the sides as they do and she lets out a giddy laugh. “Would that be so bad?” she asks.

Therese grows introspective as the wind dies down. The park is as still as she has ever seen it but her mind races trying to find the right words to say. She’s needed to say them so long but they always escape as soon as she reaches for them. 

Finally she speaks. “I didn’t mean to make you wait so long, Carol.”

Carol comes out of her thoughts looking only slightly alarmed, “Wait so long for what, dearest?”

Therese looks over her shoulder even though she knows there is no one there to listen in. “To spend the night with you,” she admits, “I wasn’t–”

“Oh Therese,” Carol sighs, “It’s alright–”

Therese cuts her off, “Please let me finish,” she pleads, “I had to make sure that you were real. That you were here.” She looks right into those blue eyes, “To stay.”

The look on Carol’s face breaks Therese’s heart. She truly didn’t mean to make Carol feel guilty. “I am so terribly sorry for leaving you the way I did,” Carol responds. “I know that you deserved more than that. At the very least a goodbye.”

“Carol I understand why you did it,” Therese tries to reason.

Carol’s pained expression only grows more intense. She takes Therese’s gloved hands tensely into her own. “Do you?” she asks, her eyes wild, looking back and forth into Therese’s. “Do you understand? Sometimes when I look at you it’s hard to blink. I don’t want to miss a second of you,” Carol confesses. 

“I could have never looked into your eyes and left you in that hotel, Therese.” Carol’s intensity has deflated into a quiet sadness. “I knew I had no choice.” The air between them is quiet.

“I don’t blame you, Carol, I never did. I was just so… sad.” Therese says after the silence. 

“As was I, darling. The saddest I’ve ever been. Never doubt that,” Carol almost whispers.

“When you asked to meet me for dinner, it was just a little hard to believe that my happiness with you could be mine again. Just like that,” Therese says. “But we’re here now.” She looks hopeful.

Carol smiles her sideways smile at this strange angel of a girl. She’s never met anyone like her. “Indeed we are.” 

“And everything is so nice. So beautiful.”

“It truly is.”

The sun peeks its head out then, just for a moment and the light feels nice on their faces. “I was thinking,” Therese starts.

Carol smirks, “As you always are.”

Therese ploughs though despite the light teasing. “That I’d like to take you up on your offer. I know you made it all those weeks ago but–”

“My offer?”

“To move in,” Therese says, as if it’s the most logical thing that could have fallen from her mouth.

Carol’s shock mixes with tentative elation. “You’d like to live with me? In the apartment?”

Therese’s smile stretches as wide as she’s felt it in a while, “Yes I would.”

Carol is reminded of a similar proposition she’d made all those months ago, asking Therese to travel West with her for the holidays. It feels like centuries ago. Back when she could no longer face the harsh realities of her life, and her shining beacon was a girl that she had met in a department store. She has never been so grateful for the passage of time. 

A giddy laugh bubbles up from her throat. Carol blinks back a tear before it can truly be seen. For all Therese knows it could have been a trick of the light.

Carol stands from the bench, pulling Therese up with her and into a crushing hug. “Of course! Of course.” She begins walking back in the direction from whence they came, talking animatedly. “We’ll have to check the catalogues for the spring furniture shipment. Oh! And see about retrieving your things from your place.”

Therese watches the woman excitedly talking and as she walks a few paces ahead. She can’t keep the smile off her face. She daydreams about coming home to Carol after long days at work, about making meals and painting nails and playing with Rindy. She sees their bright future stretched out in front of them like a perpetual sunrise.

“Come along,” Carol pulls Therese out of her daydream, “Let’s go home.”

The pair is grateful for the warmth of the apartment as they step inside. The only things Carol has ever truly missed about Harge’s estate are the grand piano and even grander fireplace. When she thinks about the trade-off though, there is no comparison. She would give it all back for Therese any day.

After hanging up their coats Carol putters around the kitchen once more in preparation for an early dinner. There’s chicken in the fridge that would go nicely with some creamed spinach. She kicks off her shoes in favor of her favorite slippers and takes care to tie an apron over her dress. 

A few minutes later Therese comes up behind Carol to slip her arms around her trim waist.

“Can I help make something?” Therese asks, elevating herself to the tips of her toes so her chin can rest on Carol’s shoulder. 

Carol flicks rosemary and dill over the chicken with sharp jerks of her wrist. “Are you sure? You have to work so early tomorrow.”

Therese lands back on the flats of her feet. “I’m good for more than take out,” she says lightly.

She can feel Carol roll her eyes, “Of course you are.”

Therese spins Carol in her arms to convey her point. She wants to look into her eyes when she says, “You don’t have to wait on me, Carol. I don’t need it.” 

Carol doesn’t try to deny the idea. “The cooking and the gifts and the cleaning up is nice, but I don’t require it,” Therese says. She wants this point to be made clear. She isn’t a husband.

Carol turns around to stir the spinach. “I just want you to like staying here with me.”

“I do,” Therese confesses, “So much. But all I need is you.” She kisses Carol on the shoulder closest to her lips and hugs her from behind.

“Alright?”

“Alright.”

There is no more discussion of the matter and for now it is settled. 

Dinner feels like home. Carol teaches Therese to make the creamed spinach the way she likes best, and Therese chops potatoes for roasting in the oven that turn out delicious and crispy on the edges. As they eat Carol suggests Abby join them for a meal later in the week and Therese is quick to agree. She can hardly wait for their lives to come together like she’s always wished they would.

Therese clears up the dinner dishes while Carol reads the newspaper on the sofa. It’s a little late in the evening to be catching up on the news but she enjoys the activity just the same. Especially when Therese comes over and lets Carol put her tired feet in her lap. Carol sighs and melts into the couch. She could never walk away from this now. The feeling of contentment, of love, is far too strong.

When the time for bed comes the thought of pyjamas is discarded in favor of bare skin. They are too relaxed to make love, but the closeness is exquisite all the same. Therese reaches for the bedside lamp and turns it off. Out the window the sky has cleared, making room for the stars and moon to shine brightly and cast a dim glow on their faces.

“I love you,” Therese says softly into the night. Her soothing touch is feather-light, relaxing Carol into near slumber. 

“I love you,” is the whispered reply. Therese’s hands travel over the slopes and planes she loves so much as she presses kisses wherever her lips can reach. She mouths the words into Carol’s skin, so that she can’t possibly forget. 

At this moment Carol could die happy in her lover’s arms. She drifts off and begins to dream. The cosmic energy of her happiness could propel her up into the night sky. She could be a comet or a shooting star.

Flung out of space.


End file.
